


Spring's Love for Winter

by Katakira_Wolves, NamelessIceGoddess



Series: Frostrabbit [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katakira_Wolves/pseuds/Katakira_Wolves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/pseuds/NamelessIceGoddess
Summary: When MIM called upon a new guardian, he chose the brown pooka that saved a familiar girl from drowning but ended up drowning himself. His name is J. Snowdrop Frost. His coat went from brown to white, and his markings from green to black, and he became fluffier. He is now the Pooka spirit of Winter. Guardian of Joy.





	1. A/N

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny's not the last pooka anymore

Ok, so this is my second story. I blame my sister for getting me into Pooka Jack. I was already shipping Bunny and Jack together during the movie, but nowhere comes my sister who decides to give me more fuel to my inner shipper. And honestly I lover her to death but she knows how to get my inner shipper to come out. So now I'm here writing a new story even when I haven't gotten very far in my Thy Enemy is my Savoir. And no I did not stop writing that one I'm working on chapter three on that one. Anyways here's a new story for you guys. DON'T. KILL. ME. PLEASE!!!


	2. Moon Beams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Manny's pov For this then it goes to third person.

I saw what the pooka did.

The doe saved the girl from drowning. Saved his sister from drowning, but ended up drowning himself. I could not allow this. Aster needed to know he wasn't the last one. But this doe just died. With my thoughts all over the place, I subconsciously picked him as the new guardian of Joy, Pooka Herald of Winter.

In the back of my mind, I knew Emily would not be happy knowing I made a winter spirit without her consent. I also didn't take away his memories. He needs them to find a way to adapt, and I put the thought of J. Snowdrop Frost in the heads of mortals, as He brings joyest winters, and guides those lost in the harshest of storms, protects the joyest children in the snow, and I told them he's the storyteller of wintery worlds. I also told them that he's a white bunny, wondering the earth looking for someone to bring joy too. I watched as my winter child walked to the village.

I was concerned at first when I heard shrieks but when I look down I saw the children running to the winter child, and I also saw the adults following their children. I was amazed this new spirit gained new believers within a few minutes. I also watched astounded as they gathered around him with soft smiles on their faces waiting for a story to be told.

I watched over the years as the entire globe believed in my Frost child. I saw adults leave their children in the careful hands of Frost. These mortals will always believe in My frost child, even if they lost their belief in the others. Over the years I saw Frost grow, and I saw the world grow with him. There are fewer wars, more peace, less hunger, and more joy. A new Golden age is on the rise but it's only the beginning for I brought Jackson into this world to fight what lurks in the shadows of this world. Because I know this is far from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aster is a Buck  
> Snowdrop is a Doe

**Author's Note:**

> I know his name is Jackson Overland Frost (Jack Frost) but since Bunny is a pooka and his name is E. Aster Bunnymund why not have Jack's be like that as well.


End file.
